


All That Glitters

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Worth Fighting For [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama has been after Madara their entire high school career. Despite coming out to himself, Madara is still uncomfortable with his sexuality in front of other people. The senior class is full of dickbags.</p><p>Set in the "A Light In Dark Places" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

Fucking Hashirama, always dragging him into this shit. 

Madara sighed. Well, if he  _must_ be here over back at the Academy training,  _like he should be_ , he was going to make Hashirama pay for it. It had been that way their entire lives, so why stop now?

As it was, the blasted Senju was grinning at him, his teeth like blinders in the darkened room. 

"I fucking hate you."

"You've said that to me every day since we've met. Don't you think it's time for a new catchphrase?" Hashirama, the bloody Senju  _idiot_ that he was, has the  _audacity_ to laugh at him. 

"I  _really_ fucking hate you."

"That's better."

He growled low in his throat, but the suicidal tan man beside him paid it no mind. He just took his hand and lead him to the refreshment table, talking incessantly about the drink choices. 

 _You adorable motherfucker, I hate you so much._ He thought viciously.  _Almost more than I love your stupid ass_.

* * *

 

It was a fucking setup. As soon as the announcement came on for the prom King and Queen, the resulting snickers that his classmates thought he couldn't hear, but he could because he was a fucking  _shinobi_ , he knew something was wrong. Something that would result in his utter humiliation, he was sure. Being the class asshole had this kind of effect on people. 

Unsurprisingly, to all save Hashirama himself, the Senju was called out as prom King. Madara watched dispassionately from the dance floor where Hashirama had dragged him. 

"And prom Queen is . . ." The Prinipal called out before she frowned, reading it over a couple of times. More snickers and Madara ground his teeth. "Madara Uchiha."

The silence that resulted told him one thing: they wanted a rise from him. Unfortunately for them, he was locked up with fear, shame, astonishment, embarrassment and  _anger_. 

Hashirama looked over the prinipal's shoulder and took the mic from her. He looked so  _stupidly_ innocent, his cheap 'gold' crown reflecting beautifully off his chestnut hair and his bronze skin. "What, don't you want to dance with me?"

The  _stares-_

Madara turned, for once grateful that his hair was such an ugly, massive, spiky,  _hateful_ shell. It was nice to hide behind when things like this happened. Especially when Hashirama was in on it like this. All this time chasing him and  _this is what that fucker does-_

He was stopped in his fleeing steps by a strong banded arm. He felt something settle in his hair. Someone else had started it. Now he could get  _angry_. 

"Get  _off_ me you fucking idiot Senju-"

His furious hiss was interrupted by the sight of A delicate crown, unlike the tall commanding one that had been placed on his head earlier, sitting on top of his head. Then what the hell was in his? With great trepidation, he reached out and pulled the crown in his out, staring dumbly at it once it was in his hand.

 

"What difference does the crown make? A king and a queen are partners, equals, after all."

Madara's thumb gently stroked over the larger crown in his hand. Slowly, he paced towards Hashirama, whose smile fell to innocent concern. Gingerly, he pulled the smaller, fragile, more  _feminine_ crown from the taller man's hair. He replaced it with the king crown and, as an afterthought, flicked it a little to the left, just off centre. Then, he nestled the blasted  _queenly_ crown into his own rat's nest he called hair. "If either of us is the  _pretty_ one, it's  _me_."

Hashirama broke out into a massive grin, his whole countenance lighting up. "Damn right."

The blasted, bloody,  _completely fucking stupid and charming_ Senju heir pulled him close, tenderly kissing the hair above his ear. 

"You mock me for it all the time, but I'm not kidding when I say it. I love you, Madara. Always have."

The prickly man turned his head inwards, brushing his nose against the taller man's jaw, his eyelashes kissing his cheek. "I know."

"You love me too, right?"

"Isn't that a stupid question? Who the fuck else would be able to get me in a crown?"

Hashirama's hands pulled apart the black thorn veil of his hair, shielding his face. His grin lit up the tasteless ballroom. "I love you."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I heard you the first-"

And Hashirama kissed him. 

* * *

Later, when Madara was sprawled on his bed, in the middle of a fierce grinding and make out session, the angry man pulled away, shivering under the exploring caresses across his body. 

"I love you, you fucking Senju idiot."

"I like that catchphrase the most."

"I'm not kidding, fucktard."

"I'm just hoping you'll say it as often as your old one."

"Not likely."

"Proof that dreams come true is sitting on my lap right now, isn't it?"

"Stop with your cheesy bullshit. This result was through massive amounts of  _perserverence_."

"You make it sound like I was running a race."

"You were pushing a boulder uphill."

"And yet-"

"More zodiac, astrologist crap. Look, are you going to kiss me or serenade me?"

"I could do both."

"Really? With that tiny brain of yours?"

Turns out, Hashirama is a very talented man.

 


End file.
